The Ransom of Fishbones and Pow-Pow
by TheHyruleFool
Summary: When Fishbones and Pow-Pow are taken from her, Jinx is forced to work for another infamous Piltover figure to have them returned to her. M for later yuri
1. The Break In

Jinx silently slipped through the window of the police station, the duffel bag full of spray paint and a few other tools clinking softly. At her hip Zap! was anchored, and she had a map in her pocket of which office to go to, and a list of what to steal. She slunk down the hall, not leaving the shadows cast by the minimal lighting, listening for any sound of a guard or janitor. She approached the office, its door decorated with a large plaque reading 'Sherriff' in the center, and a smaller plaque below reading 'Enforcer.' As she suspected, it was locked, and it seemed to have an anti-lockpick alarm system. She fiddled in the duffel bag for a few moments, then found the switch she needed, and pressed it. Instantly, all lights in the station went off, plunging Jinx and the hallway into total darkness. She rifled through the bag for a flashlight, found it, and put it in her mouth while she worked the lock on the door with her picking tools. After a few moments, there was a soft click, and then Jinx opened the door. She swept over the room in the flashlight, noting the desk, tall pile of paperwork, chairs, and filing cabinet. First, she rifled through the filing cabinet, removing any files connected to the 'C' case, as well as a few files on her past misdeeds. She closed the filing cabinet, and drew out the neon blue and pink spray paint she brought, and set to work redecorating the office. Smiley faces, threats, puns, all were spread over the once-white walls in bright paint. Then, on the floor immediately in front of the desk, a large C with an X running through it. Jinx made one final adjustment to the room, and left. As she exited through the window, the duffel bag a little lighter now lacking two cans of spray paint, she re-flipped the earlier switch, and the dim lights in the station came back on. She could hear the alarms inside going off, and cursed herself for forgetting the alarm on the office door. Jinx ran away as quickly and quietly as she could off into the 3am night.

Caitlyn was awoken by the phone next to her bed ringing, and as she groped for it through the haze of sleep she read on her alarm clock that it was 3:04am. This had better be important, she thought to herself, as she finally managed to get a grip on the phone and bring it to her ear.

"Sherriff Caitlyn, this had better be worth me waking up." She said, a little bitter.

"Ma'am, there's been a break in at the station. Your office was singled out, case files have been stolen." Said the officer on the other side.

"Let me guess, it was Jinx. WHY didn't the alarm on my office door catch her?"

"It seems that the power to the station was cut off between 2:27 am and 3:02 am this morning, probably her doing. We found a remote activated switch on the power lines outside the station."

"I'll be right over, don't disturb any evidence."

As Caitlyn walked in to her office she noticed two things immediately. The first that the paperwork that had been stacked in a neat, although tall, pile, had been knocked over. The sheets of paper lay scattered on the floor, some held together by staples or paper clips. Secondly, the large C with an X running through it, tagged right in front of her desk. The walls were covered in graffiti similar to the rest of Jinx's artistic work around the city. The filing cabinet was very obviously sacked, some of its drawers hanging out of the main body, some files laying upended on the floor below.

"What did she get?" asked Caitlyn.

An officer came up to her and read from a list, "All case files concerning 'C,' some of her own case files, a few past warrants for both. Other than the obvious disturbance of the paperwork and filing cabinet, the rest of the room is apparently untouched. We haven't been able to pull any fingerprints or DNA evidence, it seems she's working a lot more carefully than she usually does."

"Do you know why she's working more carefully, the answer is staring at us from right in front of my desk."

"Um, no Ma'am, I don't. Why, exactly, is she being more careful?"

"She's not working alone anymore, it seems she's partnered up with C."

Everyone in the office looked up suddenly, the utter shock etched into every crevice of each officer's face. If C and Jinx had partnered up, how long could the force resist them? Nobody had ever even seen C in person, and Jinx was hard enough to catch when she was trying to be seen. Together, they could shut down the city before anybody could react.

"I want every available officer out in a cruiser, or on foot. Comb the streets, the alleyways, the parks, anywhere Jinx could be hiding. I don't care if we have to follow her all the way to the deepest, darkest, least sanitary sewage pipe, I want her found NOW!" ordered Caitlyn, and around her the force scrambled to action. As she cleaned up her office in silence, attempting to re-order the once proud pile of paperwork, Caitlyn could hear the sirens of cruisers, roar of motorcycle engines, and impact of boots on pavement as her officers flooded out of the station. After about half an hour, she could hear footsteps coming toward her office down the hallway, and the quiet sound of heavy metal blared from earbuds. Vi sauntered into the office, a donut in one hand and two cups of coffee in the other.

"So, cupcakes, what exactly happened? Did she break in just to remove her case files, or do you think anything else is going on?" asked Vi with her mouth full.

"Vi, you're extremely late, but we'll talk about that later. As for Jinx, it seems she's partnered up with C." said Caitlyn, gesturing to the prominent symbol on the floor beside her. "I don't know what exactly they're planning, but I can promise if they're serious about it, we won't be able to stop them."

"Since when is little miss mayhem serious about anything? Besides, they're probably just trying to scare us, throw us off so they don't have to work as hard to do whatever they're doing." Replied Vi, between sips of coffee. She offered one cup to Caitlyn, who accepted the caffeine and warmth gratefully.


	2. Planning a Date

While Caitlyn and Vi were talking and the entire police force was out searching for her, Jinx was running as quickly as she could to her hideout. She sprinted to the nearest subway station, checked for incoming trains, then jumped down onto the tracks. She ran until she found the yellow maintenance tag marked 6710, then tugged on it twice. The wall it was hooked to shifted inwards, then slid to the left, creating a doorway. Jinx ducked inside and the slab of stone slid shut behind her, leaving the wall as it had appeared before she pulled the tag. She dropped the duffel bag on the floor and flopped down onto the canvas sack full of insulation that served as her chair, sofa, and bed. As she panted, desperate to restore the oxygen her sprinting had taken from her, the walkie-talkie in the duffle bag crackled. Jinx rifled through the bag, found the radio, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello? Piltover crematorium here, you kill 'em we grill 'em. How may I help you?" Jinx spoke into the radio.

"Did you do what I told you?" a gravelly, deep voice asked her from the other side, obviously not amused with her joking.

"Yeah, I got the files, I made a mess, I left them the sign, and I made the switch in her desk."

"Good, good. And you got away clean?"

"Well, almost, but I forgot to close the door behind me, and when the power came back on the alarm went off."  
"Jinx, you know you can't afford to make a mistake like that. Not unless you're willing to pay." Replied the voice at the other end. In the background, Jinx could hear the sound of a drill whirring and the screech of steel grinding against steel.

"No, stop. Don't hurt them, please, I'll make up for it, just please, don't hurt them."

"How far are you willing to go to make up for it, or will there be a point in which I'd have been better off just drilling rather than wasting my time negotiating with you."

"I'll do anything, just please, don't hurt them."

"Alright then, if you'll do anything, I'll need you to act. Do you have something nice you could wear, and could you be in the park tomorrow evening around 9?"

"Yeah, I've got a white dress, it's a little dirty though. Why the park, and why do I need to act."

"Well, I've decided you're going to be a star in the movie we're going to make with that wretched sheriff and enforcer being your co-leads."

"No, no, I'm not doing that. Please, let me do something else."

"Either, you can do what I tell you, or I'll go warm up my drill."

Jinx cursed her earlier mistake. However, she had to cooperate, there was too much on the line.

"Fine, I'll do it, just keep that drill away from them."

"Wonderful, be in the park tomorrow at 9pm, don't take Zap!. There'll be a syringe on the bench by the fountain, inject it intravenously as soon as you find it. If you don't think you'll be able to act the part well, toss the syringe in the fountain and just improvise." Replied the voice at the other end, in a calm, satisfied tone. The radio cut out, and Jinx tossed it back into her bag. She took Zap! off her hip and got comfortable on the canvas bag, knowing she ought to rest before what she'd be doing tomorrow night.


End file.
